Glioblastoma multiforme accounts for approximately 25% of all brain tumors. It is the most malignant of all brain tumors and is uniformly fatal. Currently, the most effective therapy in the consolidative treatment is BCNU, yet survival remains poor. The primary goal of this study is to determine whether crisnatol mesylate is superior to BCNU as measured by time to tumor recurrence or progression or overall survival in patients with glioblastoma multiforme.